The Edge of Dawn (Seasons of Warfare)
The Edge of Dawn (Seasons of Warfare) (フレスベルグの少女～風花雪月～, lit. Girl of Hresvelg ~Wind, Flower, Snow, Moon~) is the main theme of Fire Emblem: Three Houses. The Japanese version is sung by Caro. and the English is sung by Julia Michaels of Republic Records. The song's music was composed by Hans Zimmer and lyrics written by Benj Pasek and Justin Paul. The Japanese title of the song indicates that it is sung either about or from the point of view of Edelgard, whose surname is von Hresvelg. The song was also produced by Hans Zimmer, Stephen Lipson, Meredith Brooks, Glen Ballard and Ali Dee Theodore with the additional song production provided by Ian Kirkpatrick and Pharrell Williams of The Neptunes. Later the additional musical arrangements were also arranged and provided by David Fleming. There is a separate album as well which features "The Edge of Dawn (Seasons of Warfare)" as well as a few other tracks sung by Caro (which differ between the limited edition and the normal edition). The limited edition also comes with a DVD, which features two music videos (one being the Fire Emblem: Three Houses version, and the other being the Caro version), a video of a conversation between Caro and the game's music director Takeshi Kimura, and a video of the recording session for the song. Lyrics The following lyrics are from the short version. Translation of the Japanese by Serenes Forest. Personal Credits *Music: Hans Zimmer *Lyrics: Benj Pasek and Justin Paul *Japanese Lyrics: Toshiyuki Kusakihara *Produced by Hans Zimmer, Stephen Lipson, Meredith Brooks, Glen Ballard and Ali Dee Theodore *Additional Production by Ian Kirkpatrick and Pharrell Williams *Additional Musical Arrangements by David Fleming *Song Orchestrated by Bruce Fowler, Gordon Goodwin and Jennifer Hammond *Song Conducted by Nick Glennie-Smith *Song Musicians' Contractors: Peter Rotter, Emma Vivian *Vocal Contractor: Edie Lehmann Boddicker *Music Preparation: Mark Graham and Josef Zimmerman for JoAnn Kane Music Service *Orchestra and Choir Recorded by Alan Meyerson *Song Engineered by Stephen Lipson *Song Mixed by Tony Masrati and Stephen Lipson *Vocals Engineered and Mixed by Eddie J. Correa and Martin Nessi *Recorded at Enterprise Studios, Burbank, CA, Elbo Studios, Glendale, CA, Warner Bros. Eastwood Scoring Stage, Burbank, CA, Remote Control Productions, Santa Monica, CA *Lead Vocals Performer: Caro (Japanese) / Julia Michaels (English) *Additional Vocals Performer: Pharrell Williams *Background Vocals Performers: Edie Lehmann Boddicker, Ayana Haviv, William Kenneth Goldman, Gerald White, Susie Stevens Logan, Rick Logan, Mark Edward Smith, Diane Freiman Reynolds, Sally Stevens, Haley Glennie-Smith, Suzanne Waters, Michael Geiger, Gregg Geiger, Michael Litchenauer, Amick Byram, Randy Crenshaw, Eyvonne Williams, Bobbi Page and Clydene Jackson *Violin: Aleksey Igudesman *Trumpet: Bruce Fowler *Electric Guitars: Johnny Marr, Heitor Pereira *Ethnic Woodwinds: Richard Harvey *Percussion: Satnam Singh Ramgotra, Sheila E., Michael Englander, Brian Kilgore *Piano / Celeste: Randy Kerber *Keyboards: Hans Zimmer, John Van Tongeren, Steve Mazzaro *Synthesizers Programming: Hans Zimmer *Sequencer Programming: Omer Benyamin, Steven Doar Videos Refenrences External link *Official YouTube upload of the short Japanese version Category:2019 songs Category:Republic Records singles Category:Julia Michaels songs Category:Songs written by Hans Zimmer Category:Songs written by Benj Pasek Category:Songs written by Justin Paul (songwriter) Category:Song recordings produced by Hans Zimmer Category:Song recordings produced by Stephen Lipson Category:Song recordings produced by Glen Ballard Category:Song recordings produced by Pharrell Williams Category:Columbia Records singles Category:Fire Emblem songs